


Goodnight My Love

by autistic_zombie_boy



Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prompt: Sleep, Trans Portgas D. Ace, acelaweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: Ace and Law have made a bit of a routine after uniting their crews, but ah, something is a little different tonight?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	Goodnight My Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt from here!!](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/634828190102257664/acelaw-week-will-take-place-from-february-1st-to)

When Ace accepted Law’s proposition to join the Hearts and Spades as a crew, he really hadn’t imagined how much he would enjoy the alliance as much as he was. Nor did he picture how close he would grow to the other captain, he wasn’t exactly sure what their relationship had become, but he was content with not knowing for the time being. He was content with what they had and saw no need to rush to label it just yet.

“- I really think Deuce’s gotten a lot better at writin’, don’t ya think?” Ace asked, lying stretched out on Law’s bed, Deuce’s newest novel draft in hand, reading by candle light aloud to Law as per their unspoken nightly tradition on uneventful days as a way to wind down. Law was behind him, sitting against the backboard, his arms wrapped around Ace’s waist so Ace was more or less was laid against Law-- which probably wasn’t super comfortable but Ace understood the need to lay under something heavy-- as he read. “... Law?”

Ace craned his head back to look at his… co-captain, or at least try to look back as however he moved, Law’s weight followed, making it impossible for Ace to look at Law’s face when it was buried in his shoulder.

_… Ah!_

“Law…” Ace dropped his volume to a whisper, desperately trying to keep his laughter contained, “did'ya fall 'sleep?”

It was a pointless question, especially when Ace could faintly hear soft snores from Law, but he was in shock! This was a first for him!

“So this is what it feels like f'r th' other person,” Ace mummered, he slowly, carefully pried Law’s hands from his hips, stifling a giggle when Law tried to stop him, brow furrowing in his sleep. He tossed Deuce’s novel to the foot of the bed, apologizing internally when Kotatsu woke up from it hitting him and batted the offending book off the bed. Ah, he’d make sure the book was ok in a bit, first however…

Law was scowling in his sleep, fingers curling into the fabric of Ace’s shorts and eyelids fluttering. Ace pressed a kiss to his temple, smiling.

“Shh, ‘m right here,” he whispered against Law’s hair, “‘m not leavin’, jus’ gimme a sec.”

That seemed to calm Law down a bit and allow Ace to pull away and climb off the bed. He couldn’t fight the smile on his face as Law curled in on himself, obviously not pleased at his personal heater leaving him to the chill of the room. 

Now… Ace was a little stumped, he was usually the one to pass out on someone, not the other way around, and he didn’t know what to do now. Depending on the person and when he had a sleep attack, Ace was usually left where he passed out-- within reason-- but if he had a sleep attack in bed… baring certain circumstances… Law would usually use his devils fruit and get him suitable for sleep. Never mind that though, Ace needed to get Law out of his clothes without waking him up. Ace knew how bad insomnia was, it was a symptom of his narcolepsy and it sucked and his was nowhere near as severe as Law’s, the last thing he wanted was to wake Law up on the rare occasion he fell asleep on his own.

Ace, as carefully as he could, unbuttoned Law’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He discarded it on the floor to deal with later and moved Law so he was laying on his back rather than sitting up. Ace wanted to roll his eyes at the fact Law was wearing jeans and a belt in bed but his own shorts weren’t much better, so he tugged the belt from the pant loops and stripped off his jeans, those being left on the floor in a pile as well. 

Ace took a moment to pull off his own binder and shorts, putting out the candles with a snap of his fingers, before climbing back into bed. Just as he pulled up the top sheet they used in lue of actual blankets, Law had turned to his side and thrown an arm over Ace’s waist and tugged him close. Ace let out a soft laugh and slipped his own arm around Law, kissing his nose.

“Night, Law,” he whispered, “sleep well.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope yall enjoyed!! i really had fun just writing Ace taking care of a sleeping Law cause, usually Ace is the one passed out lol
> 
> nnyways thanks again!! hope everyone is safe!! till next time!!!
> 
> [Main blog here!!](https://autpunk-arsonist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Art/writing here!!](https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
